Game Company Murder Case
|} |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #5401D0; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Music' |- !Opening song: |Nazo |- !Closing song: |Hikari to Kage no Roman |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #5401D0; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev episode: |« The Mystery Weapon Murder Case |- !Next episode: |The Train Trick Murder Case » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of episodes |} Characters introduced Cast |} Gadgets |} Case 'Situation' Kogoro is invited to a party for the release of a game which stars himself. While there, Conan runs into a man who uses the alias Tequila and learns that he plans to meet with Gin and Vodka. Conan follows Tequila to the bathroom where an explosion occurs and kills the man. Conan investigates the explosion and realizes that it was a murder attempt but the wrong person was killed. |} 'People' 'Resolution' Hide= |-|Show= Conan attempts to knock out Kogoro, but his dart hits Ran in the rear when she walks over to check on her father's hangover. Conan is left shocked, but then surprised as Ran remains concious; the dart had hit the keychain in her back pocket. Conan attempts to get the dart back, but causes Ran to karate kick in defense; she believed a pevert was after her. Luckily, Ran has kicked Kogoro's head into the beam he was resting against; this knocks him out successfuly, allowing Conan to use his voice-changing bow tie to reveal what had happened. Conan reveals that Tequila and Hideaki Nakajima, one of the game designers, secretly exchanged suitcases. Conan reveals that the bomber is game designer Hironobu Takeshita and that Nakajima was his intended target. As evidence, Conan reveals that Nakajima's suitcase's key would fit into the suitcase Takeshita is holding since that is originally Nakajima's suitcase. The mix-up happened due to that Takeshita had switched the numbers before Nakajima made the exchange with the victim. Takeshita confesses and denounces Nakajima for leading Yoshimi (their university boxing club manager who had dated Takeshita and Nakajima afterwards) to suicide when he dumped her. Further evidence is the number of the hotel keys; Kogoro's is 96 while Ran's is 100. Hironobu feared his plan would fall apart if the number he and his victim had were too different; he convinced his co-workers to cut in front of Ran to ensure all three had a number in the 90s. Conan asks Nakajima what he knows about Tequila's acquaintances only to learn that he always meets them in the "Cocktail" bar at the Daikoku building. Conan heads there only to find out Gin and Vodka had caused an explosion to hide evidence of them being there. Continuity error By the time that this story was told in the manga, Conan had a second encounter with Gin and Vodka (learning their names in the process), as well as learning about the organization. In the anime, however, The Shinkansen's Bomb Case and The Strange Person Hunt Murder Case omitted ties to The Organization and its members. Thus Conan at this point in the anime shouldn't know the names of the men who shrank him, or their organization. Trivia *This is the first episode where the murderer kills the wrong person and instead kills someone else unintentionally. BGM listing Gallery See also *Season 2 References Detective Conan World Wiki